Van Helsinki (fanfiction)
For the fully canon elements of Van Helsinki, see the film character page here. Van Helsinki was a police officer in the fanfiction stories Van Helsinki: First Case, Van Helsinki: Survival, Van Helsinki: Before the Case, Van Helsinki: Preparations, Van Helsinki: Another Leap, Van Helsinki: First Contact, Van Helsinki: All the Hearts, Van Helsinki: One Night, Van Helsinki: This Night, Van Helsinki: Before the Storm, and Van Helsinki: Mind of Madness, and a fugitive in the events of Van Helsinki: Interim and Van Helsinki: Sophia's Plea. Van reappears as a police officer in Van Helsinki: Aftermath, Van Helsinki: The Hunt, Van Helsinki: The Big Cheese, Van Helsinki: Never Finished, Van Helsinki: Over, Van Helsinki: The Second Epilogue and Van Helsinki: Retcon. He also appears in the opening section of Van Helsinki: What If, and is mentioned in Van Helsinki: Sophia's Calls, and appears as the protagonist of Memories as well. Fanfiction reference abbreviations Aftermath: A All the Hearts: AH Another Leap: AL Before the Case: BC Before the Storm: BS First Case: FCA First Contact: FCO Interim: I Memories: M Mind of Madness: MM Never Finished: NF One Night: ON Over: O Preparations: P Retcon: R Sophia's Calls: SC Sophia's Plea: SP Survival: S The Big Cheese: TBC The Hunt: TH The Second Epilogue: TSE This Night: TN What If: WI Details in the biography in bold are those considered 'dubious canon' by Word of St. Paul (i.e. coming from 'Mind of Madness' or from 'What If'). Fanfiction Biography Also see Chronology (Van Helsinki) and Chronology (fanfiction) for more detail. Van Helsinki grew up in 'the back of beyond'. He attended a fete along with Geoff Vampire and a girl called Rachel (M). Geoff won a cuddly Duck and Van never forgave him, breaking up with Rachel in his fury (MM). Van was, according to Geoff, never stable, even when young, as he would talk to a mysterious Creepy Man whom only Van could see (MM). Van joined the police department, and met Sophia and Inspector Someone-Who-Is-Not-David-Bowie on his first case (FCA). He would go on to work for the police department for several years, under the Inspector (BS), as a detective (S). He also continued working with Sophia (SC). Both did some undercover work on occasion (P). Sophia and Van seem to have fallen in love during their time together (SP, AL). Van was also involved with the Woman, whom he helped escape from arrest by turning a blind eye to her. Shortly after this, Van met Professor Ford (FCO). However, Van and Sophia were still close, though they began drifting apart, mostly due to Van (ON). Van was then sent on the Loren Case.along with Ford, resulting in a bloodbath, and Van's dismissal from the force. Van seems to have done some work for the Inspector involving spiritual or supernatural incidents. His first case involved cannibals (W). Eventually, he was summoned to the Village for the events of Van Helsinki, on the advice of Sophia (SC). After Van's execution of Fay Loren, he went on the run. Sophia, along with Ford and several police, were sent to track him down. Van saved Svetlana from a blinding, in return for her saving him in the shed from Geoff, and she bandaged his injuries and set him on his way. He ended up in the 'Westers', near his old flat. Van refused to hurt Ford, though he fled from the scene having injured several cops. He then turned up at Sophia's house and attacked her. However, she injured him and Van eventually surrendered to the Inspector on condition he got his old job as a cop back (SP). Van is nearly killed in his sickbed by several assassins (A), and shortly after, Professor Ford is kidnapped. Van goes after her, and manages to save her from the ComsSecc HQ, though she remembers little of who kidnapped her. (TH). He returns and also saves the Inspector from being assassinated in his home (TBC). Van also foils a hostage attempt in a city hall. (NF). He and Ford go for a drink together, during which Van is apparently 'lively'. Later, following several renewed assassination attempts, Van stakes out his assassins, and killls them, though Sophia is also killed in the process (O). Later, before he returns to work, Van meets the Woman again, who is still on the run from the military (TSE). The resulting issues from the woman's escape force the Inspector to fire Van ®. Weapons *M1911 *M9 *P99 *Double-barrelled shotgun *Uberti revolver *Beretta Raffica *Beretta 92 variant *USP .45 *Glock 19 *Baby Browning *USP Compact *Mauser C96 *SIG-Sauer P250 Compact *Browning Hi-Power *Model 15 revolver *Taurus PT92 *Flintlock *Glock 27 *Makarov *Tokarev TT *CZ75 *Colt Python *MAC10 *MPK *Masterkey shotgun *Colt M1917 revolver *AK47 *Colt Detective Special *Dragunov *Smith & Wesson 945 *M4A1 *SIG-Sauer P228 *S&W 5906 *PPK *S&W SW99 *Beretta 92FS *SIG-Sauer P226 *Beretta 92 variant *Baseball bat *Edward's Knife *Hostage taker's knife Issued Weapons *USP pistol (First Case - Survival) *CZ75, Makarov, Baby Browning (Before the Case - Preparations) *None (Another Leap - First Contact) *Masterkey shotgun, MPK, Colt M1917 revolver (One Night - This Night) *Glock 19, Baby Browning (All the Hearts - Before the Storm) *None (Wasting - Aftermath) *SIG-Sauer P228 (The Hunt - Retcon) For the other weapons owned by Van (not taken and discarded during the events of a fanfiction), see here. Allies *Sophia *Professor Ford *Inspector Someone-Who-Is-Not-David-Bowie *Creepy Man *Chef *M. de Sadre *Svetlana *The Woman *The Police *Rachel (pre-Fete) *Geoff Vampire (pre-Fete) Category:Fanfic Characters Category:Disputed Canon Category:Van Helsinki